Tara hall
by nairiefairie
Summary: When Harry agreed to send Draco on an overseas mission, he never thought it would lead him to deal with one of the most terrifying cases yet, dealing with Malfoy‘s wife. The legend of the pink house haunting. oneshot.


**Tara Hall **

**Harry Potter sighed. His life as an Auror was, at times, incredibly boring. There was the usual case files on his desk that he was avoiding updating at all costs. **

**So when Draco Malfoy Wife stalked in to the room demanding to see someone in charge to deal with her case, he jumped at the chance. It was that or go on a man hunt for Luna Lovegood's missing calf, Merlin he didn't want that case. So right now Astoria was looking like a pretty good case, hell he'd take almost anything. **

**Draco was away on a mission in Turkey, he had been work under Harry for quiet some time now. Harry was curious about what Astoria wanted. **

"**Potter." She hissed as her eyes fell on him. Startled by the glared, he unconsciously took a step back a step. She was much more frightening then he had ever found Malfoy, something about pissed females made him cringe. **

" **I want Draco home right now!" She demanded, slamming down her heavy snakeskin handbag on top of his paperwork. The papers spilled onto the floor dramatically as Astoria raved. " There's a damn ghost or ghoul or something on the top floor cupboard." She growled. " Blast that horrid, unless, fool of a husband of mine." She cursed. Harry nodded along with her, too scared to form words. He had learnt what women in her condition could get like. He remember Ginny when she was pregnant with James, god were they the worst days of their marriage. **

"**This is entirely that moron's fault. You know what that prat of a husband of mine did?" Harry knew better then to answer that, she didn't care right now, she was a volcano spitting molten lava. " He decided to buy a holiday house you me to entertain myself while he was away. He wants me to fix it, for Christ sake, it's older then Merlin's beard and its…." She looked truly disgusted, pain etched across her glowing face. " Pink, the bloody thing is PINK. Do I look like a pink fan to you?" She sighed flopping into the chair opposite Harry's desk. " I am not stupid, you know. I know Draco asked for this mission, that coward, can't handle a few mood swings." **

**Harry didn't dare confirm that his partner, Draco Malfoy, had indeed requested a long, faraway mission to avoid his wife in her current state. It wasn't as if he didn't love her, he just thought it was for the best, for all concerned, if he steered clear until her emotional rollercoaster was over. **

"**You let him go Potter, you can get rid of the damn ghost." **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Astoria wasn't kidding when she told him the house was pink. He gapped up at the building. He didn't know what to make of it. It was an old heritage listed building, with two storeys, bathed in baby pink. It had columns, like something you would see in Greece. They were on either side of the front door, making door have a truly grand entrance. **

**Astoria scowled at the fixer in contempt, which cause Harry to fight off a stab of laughter. **

**Really, what was Draco thinking? He have to live here too, sooner or later. Harry did laugh at the thought, of Malfoy stepping out of the pink house in his towel to fetch the mail. But he was quickly silenced by the death glare Astoria sent him. **

"**So this is it huh? Nice place." Harry smiled brightly at her. **

**Her eyes narrowed. " Not funny Potter." He chuckled. **

"**Yeah it is." She throwing a hex at him, which he easily dodged. **

"**Hey!" He protested. " I am a member of the ministry, I could have you charged for that." He threatened. **

"**Just try it." She dared him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Harry glazed away, he wasn't fighting with a pregnant woman, he was better then that, or at least he was meant to be. **

"**So where is this ghost of yours?" He changed the subject, getting things back on track. He never knew quite how to take Astoria. She wasn't like Draco, he had patterns, habits, things that Harry could pin point about the man. Astoria was a loose cannon, pregnant or not. She was irregular in every away. Nothing was every the same, she was so different from Draco and yet was so incredible similar to him that it was scary. Harry just felt sorry for the poor baby growing in the woman stomach, the kid had no chance. **

"**Inside." **

**Harry followed Astoria through the classic old style garden. He had never seen the appeal in old English box hedges, but he had to say they worked quite well with this particular house. He noticed there weren't many flowers, the weeds had grown wild and unruly. Plants tangled together, strangling the life out of each other. He couldn't help but notice how much work Draco and signed Astoria up for. No wonder she was cranky. On the up side the house was much bigger then the traditional muggle dwelling. It was probably as big as the Malfoy mansion. **

**Astoria ushered him in the front door quickly, spotting her neighbour Looney Lovegood. **

**Harry gapped. This house was incredible. With only a glimpse he could finally understand the appeal Draco found in the otherwise ridiculously coloured house. The floors were polished floor boards, high ceilings like most older houses, let in natural light. Dark mahogany woods furnish the hall. A spectacular old antique writing desk was just passed the stair case, Harry looked at it in envied. He had to get himself one of those. He noticed Astoria's raised eyebrow, he blushed self consciously. **

"**Where do you want me?" She smirked. **

"**Upstairs." **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Somewhere in the middle of Turkey **

**Draco smiled shaking the minister of the foreign government, enjoy himself immensely. He really should get Potter a thank you present, on second thoughts, nah. Meanwhile….. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Harry took his first step up. The board squeaked under his weight. There was not going to be any sneak up on to the second floor. He froze solid a god awful call flowed down the staircase. He jumped back on to the floor in front on the stairs. He looked terrified as his eyes connected with Astoria. This did not sound like an ghost he had ever heard. **

"**Ghost you say?" Harry's bottom lip twitched feverously. **

**Astoria nodded. " Unless it's a boggart, but I am not afraid of eerie creepy noises, and I highly doubt it's your fear. Mind you, by the look on your face, I think it might be." **

"**I need to go and get some equipment from the office to check what we are dealing with here. Because…." There was a sudden bang from upstairs. " It's clearly not a ghost, they don't tend to lock themselves in cupboards." Harry began going over scenes in his head, trying to think of what could possible make a call like that. It was familiar, almost, but still he was worried. These old houses had all sorts of tricks and traps. **

**Astoria snorted. " I don't have time for that, if you haven't noticed I have a baby on the way, and I house to fix, so excuse me." She pushed past Harry storming up the stairs. **

**Wemen. God he was thankful Ginny wasn't like this. **

**As her fingers hit the door knob, Harry cried out for her to stop. Only Merlin knew what was in there. It could kill them both, but it was to late. Astoria had ripped the door open. Her jaw dropped, as Harry moved cautiously closer. He leaned around the door as Astoria began to laugh. **

"**I am going to kill her." Astoria wheezed, heading to the nearest window. She flung it open and yelled out the window. **

"**Hey Luna? Lost something." **

**Meanwhile Harry stared, glued to the spot, looking at a baby calf that let a moo, staring up at him with it's big brown eyes. **

**Harry was pleased and slightly baffled on the days events, but he had somehow clear two cases in one hit. Harry looked at the mounted pile of paper work on his desk, he could of sworn there was more then when he had left. On top was a letter from his wife Ginny. He opened it, and a second later wishing he hadn't. Harry wondered if it here was enough work in Turkey with Draco, because he was going to be needing to be running away from his now pregnant wife too. **

**The end. **

**AN. This story is based off a story I heard many times in my childhood. I Harry potter-ed it for you all, the old haunted houses were big where I am was from. I know it didn't end how you would expect but like I said, this is based off old local tall tale. Thank-you all for reading, I'll be getting back to my pointless humour now….well….later….. ****:) **


End file.
